


I Feel So Cold

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Banishment, Basically, Crying, F/M, Feels, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, How dare you Snoke, Hugging, Hux Wears Glasses, Hux is sad, Hux seriously doesn't know what to do, I don't know, I really hate tagging, In the morning and evening at least, Kylo is pissed about this, Last Kiss, Like those black hipster glasses, Mwahaha, Nightmares, OT4, Phasma is basically your best friend, Right?, Same with Kylo, Snoke Being a Dick, Snoke is a real big jerk, So let's see how it goes shall we, They all love you so much, Why are all my chapter 2s shit?, You and Hux are Ren and Phasma's otp, You're Hux's wife, but that's okay, eeeee, everyone is a little ooc, for now, how great is that, idk - Freeform, just saying, more characters probably, this is just the first chapter, you guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snoke sees you as a distraction to General Hux. So he sends you far away, to live on your own, to survive. Your husband, the General, will do everything he can to get you back. Whatever he must do, he will do it, without a second thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this should be interesting

A chrome stormtrooper walks down the halls of the vast Star Killer base. Boots clanging loudly, she seemed to be in a hurry. Heavy breathing echoed from her voice transmitter. She made it to the chambers of General Hux and his wife, Y/N. She frantically knocks on it. It was rather early in the morning, 04:00, she only could pray that one of them would hear her. She steps back and straightens up as she hears movement behind the door. Light footsteps tread along the floor, Y/N. 

A woman with rather messy H/C hair unlocks the door, hearing the hiss of it as it opens, rubbing her eyes, the woman sees the other. "Phasma. How can I help you?"

"Ma'am, may I come in? I wish to speak to your husband as well, if I may of course."

The one called Y/N steps aside, "Of course. Come in." Phasma nods her head gently and steps inside, Y/N locks it, then proceeds to walk over to her husband, still in bed. "Hux? Darling, Phasma is here. She wishes to speak both of us." She shakes his shoulder slightly causing him to awake. He nods, sitting up he puts on his black glasses. He stands up and brushes a hand through is orange hair, arranged like a fire on his head. He straightens his black t-shirt and sweats, "Report, Captain."

"I am sorry to disturb you, General," Hux shakes his head. "Supreme Leader Snoke has requested you and Y/N's presence, along with mine and Ren's, reason I do not know yet. He is waiting." 

"We will be there immediately, Captain." He salutes her and sends her on her way. He turns to his wife, clearly nervous. He walks over to her and places his hands on her cold arms.

"Don't be afraid, love. I'm sure it's nothing. Let's get ready, shall we?" She looks up at him and smiles. He replies by kissing her head.

They get dressed in silence. She wears her best clothing, and he in his best as well. She brushes her hair out of her face, and sighs looking in the mirror. Hux comes behind her hand wraps his arms around her waist, holding her. He could feel the anxiousness radiating off her, like heat. 

After their quick embrace, they are walking to Snoke. They are walking hand in hand, but briefly let go once they enter. Kylo was there, along side the Captain. Hux nods to both of them. Y/N stands next to Ren and her husband. Kylo looks at her with a worried look, but she did not see, his mask was blocking them. The Supreme Leader starts.

"General Hux, Y/N. Thank you for joining us. We were discussing the First Order's current situation on destroying the Resistance. We are not making any progress as I understand, why do you think that is, General Hux?"

Hux shakes is head. "I cannot say, sir. We have our best people on tracking base locations down, going in there and putting them in flames. I thought that is what you wished?" He says, calmly.

"I am disappointed in you, General. You are so blinded by the one you hold dear to you. You don't see the loss of this. She is becoming a distraction for you."

Y/N feels her breath shudder, and her husband brushes his hand against hers. The Knight of Ren lets out a low growl, anyone could barely hear it. He turns toward Y/N ever so slightly, in a protective matter. 

Kylo didn't understand love. It wasn't his way. But he does understand it between the woman and man he recalls as his good friends. It was strong, it was undying, true. He believes it is making Hux better. At everything. 

"Sir if I may interrupt," Phasma starts. "How is Y/N a distraction for the General? We have been more successful now then we ever have been before."

" Captian. She was an object. An object that was supposed to relieve Hux of his needs, and now, she is becoming more than just that." He looks at Y/N. "You have become a great nuisance, my dear." Hux sneered at the holograph, the phrase my dear sounded like poison in his ears. 

Kylo's turn to talk. "Supreme Leader, I do believe that you are making a mis-"

"Silence boy! Do not speak, you and the Captain are here just to witness what must happen."

"And what is that might I ask?" The General asks. "My wife is not to be used as a way to bring me down. You will not do that to her, to us."

Snoke laughs. "I expected more from you Hux, much much more. Your wife is being banished." Y/N's breath hitches and she looks at her husband. "She is to be far away from here. She will not ever come back."

"Snoke, do not do this!" Kylo Ren yells. 

"I expected more from you, Ren. Do not interfere. Phasma will escort her out, you and Hux will stay here."

Y/N breaks down, falling on the floor, begging him to change his mind. "Please!" Tears flowing freely down her face. Her husband embraces her. "Sir, I beg of you! Do not send me far away from him! Please! I will separate myself from him at times, I will! But don't do this! Please!"

"Silence whore!" 

Hux stiffens and yells. "How dare you! You dare call my wife such a vulgar thing, you bastard! I will-" He is silenced by Y/N's hand on his back slightly applying pressure, begging him to stop. 

"Captain Phasma, get her out of my sight." She hesitates at first. "Captain!" Roughly she grabs the wife of Hux by her arm and drags her out. 

"Y/N! No! Please, Snoke!' He tries to go after her, but Ren holds him back. "You can't change this one, my friend. What's done is done." 

Hux hears her screams, her pleas, her begs when they suddenly stop by the door closing. He feels a tear slide down his face. 

She was just...

Gone.

He would never see her again. His wife. His Y/N.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux wipes the tear off his cheek, straightens up and turns to the hologram, chest heaving with anger. "I demand that I have time with her before she leaves." His blue eyes pierce at Snoke. 

Snoke looked back at the general, in deep thought. "Ten minutes. Don't waste them." Hux nods his head and runs out. She's probably back at their quarters, packing. Phasma will most likely be there as well. He dashes like a mad man to their room, receiving strange glances from people while passing. He arrives, quickly punches in the code and sees her standing at the foot at the bed, packing a small backpack. He hears her sobs, they were deep, loud, and heart wrenching. He turns his head to see Phasma, he nods his head, and she exits, guarding the door and giving them some time.

He steps in quietly. "Y/N." She quickly turns around and races into his arms. He can instantly feel tears leaking through his shirt and onto his skin as he holds her. He lifts Y/N up and carries her onto the bed.

His hands clasp at her shaking shoulders, desperately trying to pull her closer to him. She looks up at him, "I can't do this. I don't want to leave you!" She cries. Hux lets out a soft sob, "I know, I know darling, I know. I don't have much time. Please just don't think about it. For me." He leans their foreheads together, and she closes her eyes. Hux gives her a kiss, it was deep. It was filled with so much emotion he currently had, dread, anger, sadness. He didn't want to think about you leaving him. It was something unknown to him. "I love you so much, Y/N." He says sniffing. He takes off his glove, and holds her trembling hand in his.

"I love you too, Hux. I love you so much. What are we going to do?" She wipes away the tears that fell onto his face. "I can't leave you!"

Hux places a quick kiss on her forehead. "Y/N, where ever you go, I will find you. I promise."

"You don't know that!" 

He closes his eyes and leans his forehead against hers once again. "You're right I don't know that. But there is nothing that will stop me from loving you. There is no one that will separate you from me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I-"

His sentence was cut off by a knock on the door. Y/N turns to it. "No. No. No. No." She shakes her head. 

The door opens and tow stromtrooper step in. "It's time to go. Phasma's currently occupied with something else. Come with us." One says.

Neither of them move. As if in a trance, they are still looking deep into each other's eyes, almost as if they are trying to remember what they look like. The trooper grabs her bag then Y/N feels two arms grab around hers, the stormtrooper quickly walks her out, Hux hears her screaming for him, begging him. Again he tries to follow her but the other trooper holds him back. "Sir, it's best if you don't." 

Ignoring him, he wrestles out their arms and runs after Y/N. She was taken to a small ship. 

She enters it and it locks behind her. Hot tears are blinding her vision and soaking her face. She sits down, head in her hands. Suddenly she hears Hux shouting from outside the door, then banging. "Y/N!" She runs up to the door, and places her hand on it. "I'm here!"

"I'll find you! I promise I will!" She is pulled away from the door and strapped down to the seat, the ship was taking off. She feels a sharp pain in her arm, a sedative. "Wha-?"

She continues to hear her husbands screams of promises that surely could not be kept. She closes her eyes and drifts off. Whispering her husband's name before it became dark.

Hux watches as the ship lifts into the air. He drops to his knees, head resting in his arms, messing up his hair from grasping it so tightly. 

He continued to whisper. 

"I'll find you. I'll find you. I'll find you..."


	3. Chapter 3

Hux could not sleep that night. He twisted and turned in his bed. He over thought everything that happened that day. He lost his wife, everything. Sweat rolled down his neck, clenched hands digging into the mattress as he dreamt of her. 

He dreamt of her all alone, scared. He dreamt of her covered in blood, flesh mutilated, calling for him, dying. Dead.

Dead

Dead

Dead...

"No! He sprung up. He takes deep breathes. His hands snagged on the roots of his hair, pulling as he tries to soothe himself. Failing, he steps out of their bed, and wanders to the bathroom. But first, he spots a picture on Y/N's side table. It's a picture of her and him on their wedding day. The best day of their lives.

The picture showed Hux holding Y/N's head, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, and her clutching his arms. The both of them were smiling.

He placed it back on the side table, and heads into the bathroom. He looked at himself. Eyes are bloodshot, his hair was chaotic. He turned on the sink, grabbing a wash cloth, he washes his face. He felt the cold and it soothed him. Briefly.

Hux loops the towel back onto the rack and looked at himself once more. He lets out a growl and slams his fist upon the mirror. Breaking it into pieces. Again and again he breaks them even smaller.

Once he's finished, he heads out and collapses onto the bed, not bothering to tend to his bloody hands. He lays there and thinks about the firsts.

The first time he saw Y/N. He was immediately drawn to her, although she was terrified of him. She was ripped away from her home and was supposed to be of service to the General's personal needs, whatever that was, she did not want to know.

He thought of the first time he kissed her. She had an awful day. Y/N was overworking herself, he calmed her. He took her in his arms and let her just scream. He didn't mind. When she was done, he leaned down and kissed her. Was it unprofessional? Absolutely. Was it the right thing to do? Maybe, maybe not. 

Did he regret it? Absolutely not.

He thought of the first time he made love to her. It was on their wedding night. Y/N wanted to wait, she wasn't ready for it yet, and he agreed. It just made it all the more special. He remembered her soft gasps and her grasping onto his arms. He remembered how beautiful she was underneath him. He remembered being ashamed the next morning of the marks he left on her. Y/N assured him to not worry about it.

He remembered the last night he held her in his arms. It was the night before she was banished. He remembered their last kiss...

It was not at all, very long ago, but it felt like an eternity.

As he thought more and more, Hux began to cry. He wept for Y/N. He wept for her safety and sanity. He wanted to destroy Snoke. He wanted her home, with him. Safe. Alive.

And that is what he was going to do.

**Author's Note:**

> theaidenellis.tumblr.com
> 
> the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com


End file.
